Enamorado
by LittleSusanPevensie
Summary: Finn consideraba el ser más estúpido del universo. Ni siquiera las constantes humillaciones por no saber nada en clases de matemáticas eran comparadas con el sentimiento que albergaba el corazón del muchacho. Todo por ella, su amiga, Rachel.


**HOOOOLA :) , bueno aquí les dejo mi primer fic de Glee, aunque en realidad es un one-shot. Basado en un hecho real ^^ .**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON ORIGINALES DE LA MEJOR SERIE DEL PLANETA: GLEE 3 de Ryan Murphy :) **

**SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y ME PERTENECE**

**DEJEN REVIEWS PORFIS ^^  
**

* * *

Finn Hudson, era sin duda alguna el claro ejemplo de la mítica frase "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes". Sí señores, por ser el idiota más grande del planeta, perdió a la única persona que siempre estaría a su lado, a la que no dudaría en ir si él la llamaba. Había perdido a la persona con la cual quería estar por _miedo_.

Sí, miedo.

A muchas cosas en realidad, Finn tenía miedo de estar con ella, con Rachel. Miedo al que dirán, ya saben si hay una relación hay gente que opina, y otros tantos que tratan de destruir el amor entre dos personas. Finn tenía miedo a enamorarse (aún más de lo enamorado que ya estaba y que jamás admitiría), bueno en realidad, a _enamorarse _de _su amiga_, de Rachel "La fenómeno".

Y por culpa del estúpido miedo, la había perdido.

Sí, en todo sentido, antes tenía la posibilidad de pasar tardes enteras con ella, sólo bastaba una palabra, una mirada y ¡Listo! Podía compartir recreos, clases y mañanas llenas de tonterías que para Finn eran especiales (o más bien ahora veía lo especiales que eran).

Mierda y mil veces mierda.

Ahora veía lo estúpido que había sido. Sabía muy bien que Rachel lo quería, que ella estaba totalmente enamorada de él. Pues si, eran amigos, pero nadie podía negar la química que había entre ellos. ¡Es que hasta sus padres lo notaban! Y esa química, esos sentimientos, fueron los que provocaron que en reiteradas ocasiones, hubieran besos, caricias, abrazos, que traspasaban cualquier barrera de amistad.

Pero claro, Finn jamás pensó que se enamoraría de ella. Siempre se excusaba en "Somos amigos, no podemos estar juntos" y creía, estúpidamente, que Rachel, siempre lo esperaría, que ella no se cansaría de ser besada por alguien que se arrepentía después de hacerlo, creía que ella era fuerte, porque no le demostraba lo enojada, triste, desilusionada y molesta que quedaba después de cada "arrepentimiento post-besos" que tenía Finn. Rachel fingía una sonrisa y trataba de llevar el ritmo del "Borrón y cuenta nueva" y la promesa de no recaer en lo mismo.

Pero esa era una promesa que ambos sabían que romperían a penas tuvieran una nueva oportunidad de demostrar lo que sentían por el otro.

¡DEMONIOS!

Finn no se imagino nunca, que llegaría un tercero. Alguien que de verdad se arriesgara por Rachel. Alguien que le demostrara al cien por ciento que la quería. Lo que él aún no se atrevía a hacer. Alguien que tomara en cuenta lo valiosa que ella era.

Finn jamás se lo hubiera imaginado.

Hasta que pasó.

Jessie, llegó a la vida de Rachel. Se arriesgo por ella, luchó incluso contra los sentimientos de la morena por Finn. La conquistó, la valoró y logró lo que Finn secretamente anhelaba, que Rachel fuera su novia.

Y desde que Jessie apareció, las cosas cambiaron para Finn Hudson.

Ya no había tiempo para estar con Rachel, porque _ahora _era Rachel quien no quería estar con Finn. Era Rachel quien tenía _otra prioridad ahora._

Jessie le abrió los ojos a la muchacha, le demostró que era valiosa, que había alguien en el mundo que quería tenerla a su lado, que quería hacerla feliz.

Por eso Finn odiaba a Jessie. Porque le había robado a su chica.

Claro, Hudson tenía una vocecita que lo atormentaba siempre recordándole que si había un culpable de haber perdido a Rachel, era él mismo.

Ahora, Finn extrañaba esos ridículos detalles de marica, como diría Puck.

Extrañaba poder abrazarla libremente, extrañaba esas miradas que le confirmaban que Rachel lo quería, que su corazón le pertenecía, extrañaba la seguridad de saber que ella siempre estaría para él, que siempre sería su Rachel. Extrañaba poder demostrar de vez en cuando sus sentimientos con besos, abrazos y gestos que tan solo ellos dos conocían, extrañaba mirarla, sonreírle o tan solo conversar. Extrañaba incluso que ella se riera de sus aburridos chistes. La extrañaba a ella completa.

Y se daba cuenta ahora que no la tenía, lo muy importante que era para él.

Le molestaba verla reír con Jessie, saber que el muy desgraciado la hacía feliz, mientras él nunca pudo luchar por ella, porque _nunca_ se atrevió a enfrentarse al mundo. Por ella.

Y vaya que hubiera valido la pena enfrentarse contra todos, por ella.

Cada vez que recordaba los abrazos, el cariño, la ternura, el orgullo, la confianza, todo lo que le infundía Rachel se convencía que había perdido a la mejor mujer del mundo. Y con cada imagen de esos besos en su habitación (y las mariposas que sentía en su estómago y las cosquillas en los labios), con cada palabra de aliento, con cada mirada que demostraba lo mucho que sentían, por todas los otros gestos cómplices, sabía que había perdido a _su amiga, a la mujer de la que se enamoró._

No era el ser más inteligente del mundo. ¡Claro que no! Lo sabía. Pero ahora, más que nunca, viendo como Rachel caminaba de la mano con Jessie, paseando por el patio del colegio, Finn Hudson se consideraba el hombre más ESTÚPIDO del planeta.

La había perdido por miedo.

La había perdido por idiota.

No supo aprovechar nunca lo que tenía a su lado.

No valoró nunca lo que tenía a su lado.

Le importó demasiado lo que pensaba el resto, y muy poco lo que sentía él y ella.

Le importó demasiado la apariencia.

Y ahora, ardía en celos, en envidia.

Y ahora más que nunca, tenía miedo a no recuperarla jamás.

A perderla (definitivamente) para siempre.

* * *

**Deje review si le gustó :D :D ! **

**Gracias por leer ^^ **

**Atte. **Little Susan Pevensie ~

La benévola 3


End file.
